


It Was Her

by CONDORxCROW



Category: BAP | Best Absolute Perfect
Genre: Angst??, F/M, Scenarios, Short Story, attackedbykpop, can be found on our tumblr, fluff??, something in between?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: But now, he knew, he remembered, after a year apart from one another, that it was still her. It was always her.





	It Was Her

It was her dark skin. The way it reminded Yongguk of midnight – a time to relax and rest. She was as soft as satin with even darker birthmarks kissing random places on her body. His favorite was the one on her neck, just beneath her ear. It was his favorite spot to kiss and she squealed and giggled every time.

It was her black, curly afro. It was so thick that his fingers would tangle in the locks whenever they kissed. But it was always soft and well-taken care of. He used to sneak gentle caresses when she didn’t notice because she would scold him for touching it without her permission. But he couldn’t help himself sometimes.

It was her voice, not too high but the perfect frequency that soothed his ears. The way she would sing to him when he woke beside her in the morning. The way her laughter skipped a few seconds whenever she had to inhale. The way her pitch seemed to rise only by a little bit when she was upset and angry. The way her voice would become a sexy, graveled whisper in his ear whenever they were apart for too long, on different schedules with their groups. Even angels and demons wept at the sound of her voice.

It was her hands and the way they nurtured him back to health when he was sick. They massaged the tense muscles beneath his skin, relaxing him despite the hectic life of being an idol. They caressed his hair while he dozed off, head in her lap, on her thick thighs as they watched intense movies together in their tiny living room.

It was her dark brown – almost black – eyes that he could stare into for hours, losing himself in her beauty. They were warm, filled with taunts and sass but also gentleness and affection. She had a habit of closing them tightly and crinkling her nose whenever she laughed. It was adorable.

It was her. It had always been her and the promise they made to stay with each other, even with the fame of being idols and the hate of “fans” and antis. They swore to each other that nothing would tear them apart. Yongguk lied. But now, he knew, he remembered, after a year apart from one another, that it was still her. It was always her.


End file.
